A solid 4
by BloodRedPetals
Summary: Just a little cute teasing. Rated T for sexual implications, please read! Enjoy. Very AU!


"So, tell us what happened?"

Mei gushes with excitement. She scrambles closer to my chair with a grin so big that could match that of a child's at a candy store. I rolled my eyes at her eagerness.

"Yeah, Winry," Rebecca says, just as eager, " tell us. I mean, everyone knows you and Ed are obviously not virgins any more.

I blush at her brashness and glare at her. Riza nudges her ribs with her elbow and Rebecca jumps with a yelp, rubbing her sore spot. "Oh come on, Riza. Don't act like you don't want to know either. Riza blushes at Rebecca's truth. She frowns and glarew at her feet and I can't help but giggle.

"So, tell us," Mei inquires again, I bite my lip and looked up the stairs where I know Edward is sleeping in his room. I'm still wearing his shirt from yesterday after the party. They wouldn't let me change into the clothes that I left her at Ed's house. I look back at the girls sitting eagerly at my feet and contemplate whether i should tell them, but if I do, I feel like I'm telling one of Ed's secrets, maybe a secret he doesn't want to be told.

"Winry!" Mei pouts, stealing back my attention and I laugh, she's such a child sometimes even though we're all in our 2 year of college. I know what they all want to know. They've been trying to get me talk about my sex life with Ed since the beginning of our relationship; that was 4 months ago. Rose comes strolling into the room with one of Ed's basketball shirts. She has it held to her nose and she walks into the room with a content and dreamy smile. I look at her with weird face as if I had eaten a lemon. I get up and quickly snatch the shirt from her hands, she's to shock to say anything at first.

"Hey!" She cries as her slow brain has finally caught up with the motions. I hold it out of her reach.

"Uh. Can you not go around sniffing _my_ boyfriends clothes?"

She juts out her lower lip in a childish pout, " I'm sorry, I can't help it!" She grabs a seat next to Riza,"is it bad if I say that I may be in love with your boyfriend?"

Everyone's jaw drops as we stare at her. I can't exactly say that I can blame her because I would be if Rose was in my place, but I would never admit to loving my friends boyfriend!

"Oh my gosh Rose, what the hell!" Rebecca cries as she throws a pillow at her head, we all laugh when it hits her square in the face. "What?!" Rose shrieks as she throws the pillow back at her to which she catches.

"You don't just do that!" Mei laughs and pushes Rose's arm, "what? I don't see the problem."

"You're never supposed to tell you friend that your in love with her boyfriend," Riza says calmly with a raised eye brow as she turns her head to Rose.

"So what? Edward is hot and I'm so jealous of you Winry."

I giggle at the look on her face and bite my lip, "it's okay. I guess I can't really blame you."

"See!" She shrieks and throws a pillow at Rebecca and slaps Mei in the arm. I hold up a hand to silence her, "yeah, but that doesn't mean you can go out and say that to me! It's, like, against the friend law!" She rolls her eyes at me and opens her mouth to say something but Mei cuts it.

"All right, all right, forget that!" Mei says, falling back down to her stomach and staring up at me with a smile, "tell us what happened!"

"Yeah, you never told us." Rebecca adds. I sigh with a roll of my eyes, "urg, back at this again," I mutter to myself. "Guy, I'm not going to tell you what happened. That is between Ed and I."

"Yeah, guys. If Winry doesn't want to share this kind of information, then it's our duty to respect her wishes," Riza says with a respectful nod to me. Some times I think of Riza as a very strict older sister. "Thank you Riza. Finally one of friends respects my wishes." It's silent for a moment as Rebecca, Rose and, Mei glance at each other, contemplating Riza words.

"Pfft, yeah screw that!" Rebecca laughs and the other two join in," fine if you won't give us details, at least give us a rate. 1-10. 1 being the lowest 10 being the highest." She explains, I chew on my lower lip, considering this.

"Yeah, Ratings are good," Mei says eagerly. I look around the room at the other girls, Riza seems to be the only one who isn't fully interested. I sigh and look at them through a curtain of my hair.

"Okay fine. But just a rating, nothing else, got it?"

They all cheered loudly, crawling closer to me to listen in. I glance at the clock on the wall and read 12:43 P.M I know that Edward doesn't like staying in bed all day so he is probably awake by now. I think of last night and how amazingly good it was. I open my mouth to say 8.5 or maybe a 9, but then I remember all the teasing he did last night. I smirk and look up the stairs that's just beside his bedroom.

"I'm going to say..." My grin stretches into a grin," I'm going to say a solid 4!" I shout upstairs, hoping he would hear me. I hear collected gasps from all three girls.

"Really?!" Mei gasps as she looks at Rose.

"No way! Good looks are one thing, but if you're bad in bed, that just brings you down 10 notches!" Rose whines as she pounds her fist lightly on the hardwood floor. Even Riza seems surprised, "wow. I mean not that I'm interested or anything. I don't expect anything like that from Ed, he does seem rather... wild so I imagined the rating to be a little... higher." Riza says rather observingly. She looks puzzled for a moment.

"I knew Ed was a little nerd, but seriously!" Rebecca laughs with a grin on her face. I laugh myself then glance upstairs only to hear a door close and Edward's loud laughter. He stumbles down the stairs and wipes away tears from his eyes. He's wearing track pants and a black under armour shirt. His hair is loose around his shoulder and I see why Rose is in love with Edward, I would know because I love him too. He comes strolling down to us and stands behind me with his hands onto of my head.

"She's bullshitting all of you," he says casually, confidently as if he knows he's good. And despite him always being a cocky ass, he has a right to be cocky in this certain department, and I'm proud to admit because I'm the one on the receiving end, but for right now I just like to tease him. I look back down at the girls and shake my head, mouthing 'no.' Mei snickers and Ed gently tugs on the tips of my hair to make me look at him. He smirks and walks out of the room.

He disappears into the kitchen for a moment. Rebecca if the first one tugging at my leg with a hand over her mouth to stifle her snickers. Rose shakes her head with disappointment but I can see a small smile tugging at her lips, Riza also has a small smile, looking at me and gesturing to Rose. I roll my eyes at Rose and look down at Mei. "A four? Really? I mean he does sound a little too confident to be just a four." She whispers to me.

"And your right, Mei," Edward says popping back out of the kitchen into the room with a sandwich in his hand and his gym bag on his shoulder. "I know it's not true, Winry definitely knows it's not true..." he walks into the bathroom, " and so do the neighbours!"

Everyone in the room burst into laughter when they hear this, and I can feel my face burn with embarrassment. Edward walks out as towel wrapped around his shoulders. I jump out from my chair and he makes a run for the front door laughing his head off.

I'm so going to get him back for embarrassing him tonight. I'll show him up tonight. I lick my lips with delight at the thought of what's to come.


End file.
